dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sam Manson
It looks like these are the main pieces of content that are under debate right now: 1. Listing Danny as Sam's spouse, with "possibly in the future" in parentheses as a qualifier 2. Whether to list Sam's grandmother as "Sam's grandmother" or "Grandmother". My opinions: 1. I have already given my opinion on Danny Phantom's talk page, but to give it again: I'm against listing Danny as Sam's spouse, even when it's identified as speculation, simply because it's just that: speculation. I think that wikis should confine themselves to "the cold, hard facts" as the expression goes. Based on my understanding of wikis, if users wish to add fanon to a wiki, a vote should be taken, and if the majority of users vote in favor of fanon on the wiki, then fanon should be allowed, but it should be kept strictly separate from factual canon information to avoid confusion. I do not think that mixing speculation with facts gives a wiki a good reputation, or is particularly useful in any way for that matter. I am open to hearing other opinions, though, of course. :) And I do think it's appropriate to list Danny as her boyfriend, so I've added a new parameter to the Character template and done that (and added a parameter for Friends while I was at it) 2. Myself, I think "Sam's grandmother" sounds awkward (who else's grandmother would she be?). "Grandmother" doesn't sound that great either, but isn't that what Sam calls her? If so, then "Grandmother" is technically a nickname, and therefore, in my opinion, quite valid to put there. And we don't really have many options, haha. Perhaps we could put "Grandmother (name unknown)". That's what I'd suggest off the top of my head. Opinions are welcome!! And as I mentioned on Danny's Phantom's talk page, it's important to remain calm, be polite, and assume good faith (i.e. assume the best of one another--one of the foundational principles of Wikia). ---Zukogray 03:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Did it ever give the grandmother a name Master Korpse 06:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Not to my knowledge. ::Could you please explain why you think Danny ought not be listed as Sam's boyfriend, and Tucker ought not be listed as Sam's friend? I hadn't thought you or anyone else would have a problem with that edit. "Friends" does not mean "best friends"--I'm not claiming that she and Tuck are best friends, only friends, which is well-established throughout the series. As for listing Danny as her boyfriend, I realize that this was not true for most of the series, but I've observed that dating-related information on TV show wikis seems to generally reflect the state of the relationship in the last episode aired, and at the end of "Phantom Planet", I think it's pretty clear Danny and Sam were in a relationship. So I would very much appreciate hearing your logic. (By the way, when undoing someone's edit, it's usually best to explain your reasoning in the edit summary, or take it to the talk page if your explanation is too long for that little box.) ---Zukogray 07:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I just watched part of "Control Freaks" (the part when her grandmother is on the scooter) and Sam definitely called her "Grandma." Anyone have a problem with listing Sam's grandmother like this: ::::"Grandma" (real name unknown) :::Let me know if you think there's a better way to list her, and why. Thanks! ---Zukogray 21:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC)